


Śmiech

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Śmiech Krwawego Barona niesie się echem po całym zamku. Ciekawe, co go tak bawi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śmiech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



Nocną ciszę zagłuszył donośny, pełen szczęścia, lekko przerażający śmiech. To baron Archibald, który zmarł dwa tygodnie temu i od tamtej pory jego duch błąkał się po zamku. Kilka chwil później dźwięk ustał i nagła cisza była wręcz nienaturalna. Jednakże następnej nocy, sytuacja się powtórzyła. Inni niematerialni mieszkańcy Hogwartu, postanowili się wypytać Krwawego Barona, co go tak bawi, jednak wtedy śmiał się jeszcze głośniej i odpowiadał, że nie zrozumieją. Po paru takich niekontrolowanych wybuchach szaleńczego – gdyż nikt już nie miał wątpliwości, że baron ma coś nie tak z głową – wreszcie nawet żywi mieli dość.   
  
— Mogę się w końcu dowiedzieć z czego się tak cieszysz? — spytał Salazar Archibalda, gdy tylko go zauważył. Przyjaźnili się wiele lat, jeszcze za życia barona i Slytherin uznawał za irytujący fakt, że nie mógł rozgryźć, co stoi za tak wspaniałym humorem ducha.   
Krwawy Baron uśmiechnął się szeroko i odpowiedział:   
  
— Widzisz, Sal... Wreszcie to ja mogę przelecieć Ciebie! 


End file.
